In many scenarios, user equipment (“UE”) which is connected to a first 3rd Generation Partnership Project (“3GPP”) evolved node B (“eNB”) may need to be handed over to a second eNB. These may be referred to as source eNB and target eNB, respectively. However, often, the handover may fail because the UE may not receive a handover command (“HO command”). Oftentimes, the UE may attempt to connect to the target cell in the absence of an HO command. However, when in these circumstances a substantial delay is often experienced because the target eNB may not have a context for the UE, and thus may reject the connection request by the UE. In such cases, the UE may be forced to go idle, introducing further delay as security keys will need to be discarded and then generated again as the UE reconnects to the target eNB and a connection can be established.